


Femslash February 2 | Bloom

by starlightelixir



Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: Raven and Summer's first date; Raven's still warming up to Summer.The prompt was "Bloom".
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Femslash February 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619803
Kudos: 36
Collections: Femslash February





	Femslash February 2 | Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Still not entirely sure how to feel about characterizing Raven pre-series. And I wish we had more information on Summer than what was given in-series/in the DC comics/etc.? Anyways, I'm going to bed! [hands everyone this and leaves]

Summer hadn’t expected her to say “yes” when she showed up at the Team STRQ dorm from a brief walk through the school’s plant nursery, holding a bouquet of freshly-picked flowers.

She hadn’t expected Raven to even  _ acknowledge  _ her question:  _ “Hey, do you maybe wanna go on a date later today?” _

Summer expected her to slam the door in her face, locking her out of her own team’s room, while Qrow and Taiyang asked her:  _ “Hey, why did you slam the door? Who was out there?” _

But now… She waited. She waited in the school’s courtyard, constantly using her scroll’s camera to fix and change her hair. Was it perfect the way it was? No, maybe it looks better like this-- She constantly switched back and forth, parting her hair one way, parting it the other, fixing the hair that she kept tied back--untying it, debating whether or not to put it back up, eventually putting it back up, and--

“What are you doing?” Raven stood behind her, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Summer fidget and freeze at her voice.

“Oh, I,” Summer laughed anxiously, closing her scroll and pocketing it as she spun to face Raven, her hands clasped in front of her. “I was just… Trying to get ready. For our date.”

Raven stared at her--her hair left partially up--as it usually was, albeit, in a more messy state. “Here, turn back around.” She instructed, moving closer and closing the distance between them.

“Oh, does it look bad?” Summer smiled nervously, slowly turning around. “It look bad, doesn’t it?”

“Sure does.” Raven replied, carefully removing the hair tie and fixing it. “... There. You didn’t have to try and change it for me, you know.”

“I just figured that this was something special, y’know…” Summer pulled her scroll out of her pocket again, holding it up to look in the self-facing camera; she marveled at Raven’s tenderness when she tended to her hair--and the fact that, while Raven’s hair was never tangled… It certainly was a little on the messier side. “Oh--you… Actually know how to fix hair, huh.”

“It’s surprising, isn’t it?”

“Not--not at all!” Summer noticed Raven’s narrowing gaze in the camera and quickly shut her phone back down before turning towards her again. “It’s just impressive! That’s all.” he linked her arm with Raven’s before she could respond, and pulled her along. “You know, I have the perfect idea--you’re not allergic to any plants, right? Flowers? Pollen doesn’t get to you?”

Raven raised an eyebrow in response--what would it matter if it did? Summer practically dropped rose petals wherever she went, and she had just gifted her a bouquet of them a few hours ago. “No,” She said almost dryly, but with a small smile playing on her lips. “If I were allergic, I think being on the same team as you would have killed me by now.”

Summer blinked at the comment--the tone had thrown her off, but was that some kind of attempt at a joke? “You’re right,” She slowly smiled, and then started to laugh. “You’re totally right, actually, geez--thank the gods I got paired with you, Qrow, and Tai, then!”

“This doesn’t mean you can decorate the room with as many flower vases as you want, though.”

“Well, not with how often you and Qrow get into it, I can’t.”

“We don’t spar  _ that _ often.”

“You mean you don’t spar  _ in our dorm _ that often.”

Raven rolled her eyes--she didn’t bother trying to hide her little smile--and continued. “So, what was your big plan for us today, you said it was a date? Don’t you usually hang out with Qrow?”

“Well! Yes, he’s sorta my best friend, but… I thought an  _ actual  _ date with pretty girl would be a nice change of pace? And Qrow was all for it!”

_ Ah. _

_ Did that comment really hit her that hard? _

Summer noted Raven’s silence and glanced over--Raven was looking away, but from the side, she could see a twinge of red on her cheeks.

_ Oh. _

Summer’s cheeks brightened a bit.

_ Oh, I  _ embarrassed  _ her. _

“ _ So, _ ” Raven raised her voice again. She cleared her throat. “Plans?”

“There’s a greenhouse down in Vale? They have the prettiest flowers in bloom right now--the ones here can’t even compare to them, so if you wanted, I think--”

“Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not as soft/fluffy as I like it, but writing for Raven (and tbh Summer) is still super new territory to me. Especially before Raven ran away from her team?? But hey I've got a wholeass month to make up for something not as fluffy, so.


End file.
